CAPRA
The Climate Association for the Pacific Regional Area (commonly abbreviated as CAPRA) is a scientific organization situated in Pacific Glade and a subsidiary of Rosen Corp. Its true purpose is to experiment with other dimensions, which involves human augmentation experiments and investigations into the world beyond the Rift. Its headquarters were destroyed during the Pacific Glade quake, but the organization itself survived, according to Tom Ingram. Overview Pre-Neverglades Series * CAPRA first came to Pacific Glade in 1985, headed by a young Valentina Koeppel. The organization was supposedly responsible for regulating water levels and maintaining local parks and forests, but behind the scenes their scientists were studying quantum physics and trying to tear open holes in reality. Zombie Radio * During their studies, CAPRA made contact with the Radio Entity, using the abandoned radio station as a conduit for its consciousness. Before it went haywire and starting melting brains, it told the CAPRA scientists about the empathic giants and how to channel the power of the rift to enhance human ability. Remember Me * Marcy McKenna was one of the few successful participants in CAPRA's human augmentation trials, which granted her the power to alter people's memories. She becomes so powerful that she erases herself from everyone's memories and takes herself off the grid, escaping from CAPRA's surveillance. The Wendigo * CAPRA is responsible for the capsule that allows the empathic giant to slip more easily between dimensions. The Inspector finds this capsule after Olivia Marconi is rescued, but is unable to follow the trail back to the organization. Lucid Dreams * CAPRA lets the Dream Crab into Lake Lucid in order to study its hallucinogenic effects, but their efforts result in the deaths of several Pacific Glade citizens and draw the attention of the Inspector. After the Dream Crab is killed, Mark Hannigan and the Inspector follow the trail back to CAPRA headquarters. Valentina temporarily vaporizes the Inspector and tries to recruit Mark for their organization, as his knowledge of the world beyond the rift could be valuable. Mark refuses, however, and he manages to flee to safety with the newly reformed Inspector. Devour * CAPRA's latest attempt to open the rift has succeeded, resulting in the devastating Pacific Glade quake and leaving the world exposed to the Leviathan. Mark, the Inspector, and Marconi storm CAPRA's damaged headquarters to get them to close the rift. They take Valentina hostage and force her to fly a helicopter full of explosives into the void and seal the rift from the other side. When Valentina betrays them, Mark leaps on board and sacrifices his own life to save the town. Fleshy Sensoria * Through funding from Rosen Corp, CAPRA is able to resume its human augmentation trials, although it is careful not to open any major tears in reality to avoid attracting the Inspector. One of the trial participants, Tom Ingram, becomes a valuable agent for CAPRA and Rosen Corp as his body is well suited to survive beyond the Rift. The organization sends him on dangerous missions to other worlds, such as subduing the Ender or expunging the data about the Stardust Industries breach. Black Valentine * Timothy Lancaster and other CAPRA scientists pick up where the Ingram Project left off by searching for more portals into other worlds, with the intent of rescuing Valentina Koeppel. Their efforts result in the creation of a door into the Semblance's prison in the Netherwastes. The Semblance helps them reach the Ghost Highway and bring back Valentina's echo in exchange for its own freedom. The echo proves to be too unstable for CAPRA to contain, however, and a fiery Valentina wreaks havoc around Pacific Glade. Marconi, the Inspector, and Zachary Atwater investigate the ruins of CAPRA headquarters, but are subdued in the process. Lancaster says that only the Inspector can stop Valentina by extracting her essence from the Ender and recompleting her physical form. The Inspector finally agrees and is able to revive Valentina; however, she and Lancaster are shot by the Semblance in the guise of Atwater.